chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Looking for Clues
|gold = 800 800 800 |exp = 800 800 800 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/2 Phoena [ Hey. I can see the tower now. ] Pirika [ It sure is huge. ] Phoena [ I'd like to see the world from the top of that tower. ] Pirika [ That's a good idea. I bet you could see the entire world from up there. ] Phoena [ Should we ask if we can do that sometime? ] Hero way! Phoena [ What's wrong? Your face is pale. ] Pirika [ I'm scared of heights. ] Phoena [ Oh... ] Pirika [ I imagined what it'd be like up there and got really scared. ] nice. Pirika [ I'm really looking forward to it! ] Phoena [ Pirika, look where you're flying! That's really dangerous! ] Pirika [ Coming. ] Pirika [ Hm? ] Phoena [ Is something wrong? ] Pirika [ What could that be? ] Phoena [ What? ] Pirika [ From the top of the tower...isn't that the monster that attacked us before!? ] Phoena [ Could it be another school assignment? ] Pirika [ I don't know, but we need to do something quick! Prepare to intercept it! ] Phoena [ G-Got it! ] Part 2/2 Pirika [ It got away... ] Phoena [ It looks like it returned to the tower. ] Pirika [ What WAS that? ] ---- Melchior [ You're late again! What the hell were you dawdling for? ] Dilma [ Stop that , Melchior. Anyone would be offended to be spoken to like that. ] Melchior [ Really? Well, whatever. I don't care about that nonsense. ] Pirika [ We brought the magicite. ] Melchior [ What is that? ] Pirika [ Did you forget that you told us to bring it!? ] Melchior [ I did? Well, whatever. Just leave it over there somewhere. ] Pirika [ ...This is insane. I'm so exhausted. ] Melchior [ It's about that book... ] Phoena [ Uh, yes. Did you learn anything? ] Melchior [ We couldn't find out anything specific. But we were able to make a few speculations. ] Phoena [ I'm fne with whatever you have. Please tell me! ] Melchior [ It's an intriguing book, anyway. It's full of many interesting writings. Though it follows the flow of ancient magic writing, it uses different terminology. To start, there is no connection between the words it uses and how we speak now. The magic civilization that used them died off, right? Where did they come from? It could've been written in the ancient magic civilization's final years. Or maybe something survived unbeknownst to us, continuing their traditions. But still, it's difficult to think that any of their documents could have survived. ] Phoena [ ... ] Melchior [ If we take our thinking even further, there is another truly doubtful possibility. Indeed, this is more than just a language used by ancient magicians! A period even older than the ancient magic civilization. The remotest of times. Ah, it's candy to the ears. Right, but if we think paradoxically, you could say that possibility is very high. Even the omniscient Fatima could not decipher it. Thus the explanation-- ] Fatima [ Melchior, shut up. ] Phoena [ Uhm, in other words, what does this all mean? ] Fatima [ The World Tree Library. ] Dilma [ I've only heard about it myself, so I've not actually seen the place. ] Dilma [ The World Tree Library is home to stories and wisdom from ancient times. ] Dilma [ When I was still a student, one of the sages at the time told me about that place. ] Melchior [ When Dilma was a student... How many centuries ago-- ] -- A magic circle appeared on Melchoir's chest and he was flung backwards into the tower's wall -- Melchior [ Ungh!? ] Pirika [ WHOA... He's stuck to the wall. ] Fatima [ He brought it on himself. ] Dilma [ Ahem! ] Dilma [ At any rate, if you go there, you should find out quite a bit more, don't you think? ] Phoena [ The World Tree Library... ] Pirika [ Isn't that...? But that'd mean the World Tree is in, no way... ] Fatima [ Soul Island. ] Pirika [ So I was right. This is sounding like a pretty amazing journey. ] Phoena [ Uhm, what's Soul Island? ] Pirika [ It's an island north of the Holy Kingdom where the forest sprites live. ] Fatima [ ...Aren't you guys done already?! I'm going back to my laboratory. ] -- Fatima leaves the room -- Dilma [ I', sorry we couldn't be of any help. ] Phoena [ Oh no, you were of great help. Thanks to you, we know where to head now. ] Dilma [ Soul Island is far away, so be careful. ] Pirika [ Oh, yeah. There was something I wanted to ask you. ] Dilma [ What is it? ] Pirika [ We were attacked by a huge beast coming back. Do you know anything about that? ] Dilma [ ...That's odd. We didn't have any assignments planned for today... ] Dilma [ And the beasts are always closely supervised, so there's no way it would escape. ] Pirika [ But we were attacked, you know? ] Dilma [ I see. Allow me to look into it. Until I find out, feel free to explore the tower. ] Phoena [ Okay. Pirika, are you okay with that, too? ] Pirika [ Yep. Hey, so we can go anywhere in the tower that we want? ] Dilma [ I don't mind, but you are not to enter any area that says keep out. ] Pirika [ Alright! Hero, Phoena, let's go! ] -- Pirika happily flies off -- Phoena [ Oh, come on, Pirika... I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse us... ] Dilma [ Ah, right. The roof is dangerous, so it's off-limits too. ] Phoena [ Oh... I see. That's too bad... ] ---- Fatima [ You're finally here. ] Pirika [ Wh-What? ] Fatima [ Come with me-- ]